ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath
__TOC__ Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath is the first installment series featuring the Scorpium Ultras and the sequel of Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil. It focused on the redemption of Virus and a returning old foe. Plot Having taken up the mantle as a hero, Dark Sceptor becomes Earth’s newest protector against invaders. Meanwhile, the returning Virus, who remained doubtful towards humans and Yvon will cross paths once again, to make a wise decision and finally the restoration of family ties. The other Scorpium Ultras will visit Earth as guest characters supporting Dark Sceptor. Characters Ultras *Dark Sceptor (Ren Tomoya) **Normal **Blademaster *Ultraman Virus (Kai Tomoya) **Vampire **True *Yvon (Sakura-Tomoya) **The Sacrifice **Swordmaster *Ultraman Cure (Uota Kenki) **Normal *Ultraman Vader (Yami Sendou, cameo in episode 3, 7-8) **Normal **Infinity Dark *Ultraman Trident (Mirai Hikari, cameo in episode 6-8) **Normal **Unleash *Ultraman Celestial (The Moonlight, cameo for episode 8) **Normal **Lunar Fall *Ultraman Lava (Honda Sawa, cameo for episode 9) **Normal **Phoenix *Ultraman All (Asakura Kata, cameo for episode 9) **Normal **Especially *Ultraman Windy (Jack Kazumi, cameo for episode 9) **Normal **Cyclonic Kaiju & Seijin :;Good *Genesis Messiah *Terrariums (flashback) *Crescentiums (flashback) *Shadowiums (flashback) *Lightiums (flashback) *Rainbowiums (flashback) :;Evil *Jugglus Reflector (Evil Messiah) 10-11: The main antagonist. *Deleto (Episode 1) *Spume (Episode 2) *Holoten (Episode 2) *Alien Luna (Episode 2) *Refleza (Episode 3 flashback, 4) *Alien Imager (Episode 3 flashback) *Ansakana (Episode 3 flashback) *Taisun (Episode 3 flashback, 10) *Stargon (Episode 3 flashback, 6) *Magatanothor (Episode 3) *Hell-Death (Episode 4) *Arrestor (Episode 4) *Moetargana (Episode 5) *Armoured Darkness (Episode 6) *Kutuura (Episode 6 flashback) *Kageva (Episode 6 flashback) *Oarfu (Episode 6 flashback) *Darkness Zetton (Episode 6 flashback) *Galactron MK2 (Episode 7) *Bemzeed (Episode 7) *Okami (Episode 8) *Guar Spectre (Episode 8 flashback) *Colossal (Episode 9 flashback) *Hyozan (Episode 9) *Ex-Basser "Aurora" (Episode 9) *Windsaurus (Episode 9 flashback) *Orochi (Episode 9) *Kamaitadon (Episode 9 flashback) *Minonagi (Episode 9 flashback) Episodes *Episode 1: Dark Sceptor **Summary: Becoming a rookie warrior, Ren goes for a vacation after training vigorously every day to get stronger. However, his break was shortlived when Deleto landed on Earth. With determination as a protector, Ren rises up against the Kaiju. *Episode 2: The Return **Summary: Lurking underneath Atlantic Ocean was Holoten, whose being tailgated by the returning Yvon and Cure. Also, Spume appears in Tokyo to twist people’s mindsets about peace. Meanwhile, someone observes everything from the shadows after a fight. *Episode 3: Manipulator of Darkness **Summary: Yami Sendou, recounts his story while finding answers about the purpose of darkness to Ren. Appearing before them was Magatanothor, well-known as the King Demon Beast of Darkness who brings havoc destruction. *Episode 4: Doubt and Reconcile **Summary: Sakura and Ren receive an unknown invitation. Still doubtful towards humans, Kai Tomoya surprises his family when they show up for debate regarding conflicts. How pleasant will the discussion go? *Episode 5: The Redemption **Summary: Having a better impression of his father, Ren decided to give his parents personal time and space while motivating them to cherish one another as irreplaceable couples. Plague occurs in the city, however. *Episode 6: Antithesis of Darkness **Summary: As Sakura and Kai ventured towards America for vacation, but was briefly interrupted with the appearance of Armoured Darkness? Meanwhile, Ren encounters Mirai-Hikari, the light manipulator. *Episode 7: Foreign Invasion **Summary: When people were mysteriously abducted, this prompted Ren to investigate the culprit behind and joining him was Yami and Mirai. Eventually, they reached another dimension. *Episode 8: Manipulator of Lunar **Summary: Weakened from the chase upon arrival, The Moonlight narrates his previous adventures. An empowered Okami engages the former and Ren in a heated battle. Finally, the Scorpium Trio reunites for a celebration toast. *Episode 9: Manipulator of Rainbow, Storm and Magma **Summary: The Earth entered a state of calamity when terrifying powerful Kaijus appears, and caused Ren great trouble. Messiah sent All (Asakura), Lava (Honda) and Windy (Jack) to join the battle. Meanwhile, Uota returns with Kai and Sakura. *Episode 10: Rise of Evil **Summary: Following the death of Taisun, the true mastermind orchestrating the attacks finally descends down with a familiar aura. *Episode 11: Moment of Truth **Summary: With renewed determination to settle his past sins after everything seemed hopeless, Kai engaged Jugglus Reflector in his final form and he is later joined by his wife and son in the ultimate decisive battle which puts the future harmony of the universe at stakes! Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Zhu Huong Ng Chronicle Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Ultra Series